


Reminder - don't take it personal

by PaleRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Innuendo, Kageyama knows Miya Atsumu is a bastard, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a bastard, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, POV Miya Atsumu, Pining, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pre-Nationals, Teenage Drama, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/pseuds/PaleRose
Summary: Kageyama (of all people) has a crush. Atsumu wants to learn more about Kageyama's crush because... Reasons. Surely Kageyama won't mind if Atsumu throws his hat in the ring for Hinata Shouyou's affection.(Sarcasm, he totally minds)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 44
Kudos: 288





	Reminder - don't take it personal

**[1]**

Typically, Atsumu never bothered making friends with anyone at volleyball camps. Being a twin means you have a built-in best friend from birth: someone to sit with at lunch and an automatic partner when it’s time to practice sets and other skills. Atsumu never had to pretend to be interested in anyone just so he could find someone to pal around with. People came to him, not the other way around. With Aran being the exception to the rule, there was never a person that captured his attention enough to make him go out of his way to make the first move. 

When he arrived at his second year attending the National Youth Training Camp, he fell into his usual solo-mode rhythm. Say hello, hang with guys who invite you over, be charismatic as fuck, people-watch a bit, text Osamu to talk shit, and repeat. It was a routine, but he could live with it for five days. He could be Mr. Popular and joke like he’s been friends with these total strangers for years. That’s what camps are supposed to be, right? A networking tool for the future champions?

That immediately changed when he met Kageyama Tobio, the goody-two-shoes setter from up north in Miyagi. It’s not that Atsumu was interested in becoming his friend; he was really just curious about what this guy’s deal was. Eerily stoic for a first year and crazy skilled, it’s no wonder why they called him the king. Much like Atsumu, he didn’t approach people to talk to them—they called him over to sit and converse. _Talk about an act of fucking charity_ . Atsumu did not intend on breaking his typical policies on how to engage with others, and technically, he didn’t. He wasn’t the one who approached Kageyama the first time, he _just so happened_ to be with Hoshiumi, who went over to talk to him. (It totally doesn’t count if you’re not the one who started the conversation.)

From then on, Atsumu took it upon himself to assess this kid: get to know what kind of volleyball player he was, and what he was about. If he was going to engage in a conversation, he might as well turn it into something useful. He found the perfect time to conduct the interview right before lunch on the third day of camp. Kageyama was sitting alone and looking at his phone. He was initially going to ask Kageyama why he was so crazy about being a setter, because—let’s be honest—the kid’s sets were good, but his wing spikes were absolutely killer.

Then, as he approached the table, he noticed something weird in the way Kageyama smiled (which was going to be weird no matter what) as he typed a message. Atsumu had seen that look before on plenty of guys and it could only mean one thing. He needed to find out who the fuck Kageyama was trying to flirt with. There was this part of him that suddenly felt like it was his duty to help this poor sap get some, because shit, he was probably too dull to be able to do it on his own. And, after all, Atsumu was an expert on picking up girls.

“Whatcha lookin’ at, King of Good Boys?” Atsumu said as he leaned over Kageyama’s shoulder, startling him.

Kageyama turned to look behind himself, clutching his phone to his chest with wide eyes and a face as red as his trainers. “I don’t need to tell you.”

“Oh, but you do, my king. I am your humble senpai, here to guide you—a lost little wanderer—through the uncharted territory that is flirtin’ via text,” Atsumu said, as he slid into the bench on the other side of the lunch table and pointed at Kageyama’s phone.

Kageyama’s gaze followed Atsumu’s finger and he stared at his chest for a panicked moment before placing his phone on the table face down. _What a fuckin’ rookie._

“It’s not like that…” 

“Pfft, okay,” Atsumu snorted and folded his arms across his chest, “then why were you starin’ at yer phone like you just won at pachinko? Must be some prize you got back home. What’s her name? I promise it’ll be our secret.” His, Kageyama’s, Osamu’s, Aran’s, Kita’s... the list could go on. 

“I already told you it’s not like—” 

_Bzzzzzt_

Kageyama’s phone slid slightly across the table as it hummed.

There was a beat of loaded silence, then arms shot out to grab the device. Even though the phone was on the other side of the table, Atsumu’s reflexes proved to be superior. He smacked his hand over Kageyama’s phone and pulled it back to him, leaving Kageyama to five-star the hard table. 

“ _Shit!”_ Kageyama hissed and shook his reddening hand. 

“That’s what you get. Secrets, secrets are no fun, unless you share with yer senpai, Atsumu!” Said senpai snickered and looked down at the illuminated screen of Kageyama’s phone. 

Here’s a list of things Atsumu was expecting to see: 

  1. A bra shot 
  2. A panty shot 
  3. Proof that Kageyama was a robot



While he wasn’t too far off with it being a picture, he sure as shit wasn’t expecting to see a picture of someone so… well…

Since Atsumu had never even put too much thought into making friends with guys, he’d certainly never dreamed of making _moves_ on guys. He wasn’t a homophobe—his brother was gay— but he’d never considered the possibility of him potentially being not-straight, too. In hindsight, maybe he should have.

The guy in the picture had this wild orange hair that couldn’t possibly have been real; Atsumu should know since he dyed his own hair. His eyes were too big, too bright to be real, and his cheeks still had some roundness to them that did not match the rest of his tiny muscular body. Best of all, he was popping out of a cart of volleyballs with one of the biggest smiles Atsumu had ever seen. When the understanding of why Kageyama stared at his phone the way he did finally revealed itself to Atsumu—this gay come to Jesus moment that hit him like a truck—his priorities shifted. 

“What’s his name? I know it ain’t ‘dumbass’,” Atsumu asked, zooming in on the little hottie's face. He had a light dust of freckles on his nose that made it look so… _kissable._ Fuck. Was this what Osamu had felt the first time he fell for a dude? 

“It’s none of your business.” Kageyama snatched his phone back and shut the screen before shoving it into the pocket of his sweatshirt. 

“You’re right, it probably ain’t,” Atsumu sighed, resting his chin in his hand. He knew this kind of look very well too. Defensive—an iron wall standing in between him and his next score. It made sense that Kageyama would be protective of this one: he was a real looker, for sure. Any claim Kageyama might have had on the little hottie wasn’t going to stop Atsumu from throwing his hat into the ring. It never had, and now (even if it was a guy) it never would. 

Kageyama stared at him, probably assessing what he should say next. Judging from his furrowed brow and flared nostrils, Kageyama undoubtedly knew Atsumu was up to no good. Unfortunately for him, Atsumu’s mischief overshadowed any concern he may have had otherwise.

“Whelp.” Atsumu swung his knees over the side of the bench and stood, stretching his arms over his head and yawning. “I’m around if you still need me.,” he said flippantly as he walked away, making sure to pull out his phone when he knew Kageyama could no longer see him. 

It was time to do some digging. 

Kageyama only had one hundred and fifty followers on instapic, so Atsumu assumed finding his mark wouldn’t be that much of a challenge. 

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. 

After his fifth pass at scrolling through Kageyama’s follower list, he finally noticed a little tuft of orange hair at the top of the icon for the account _shouyoyo.10._ The profile picture was just what he expected a first year’s would look like: a closeup of literally just his eyes, nose, and wide smile. His bio read, _“Karasuno_ # _10 | middle blocker_ _|_ _The wisdom of the ace: Firstly, the figure of the ace is one that inspires his allies. Secondly, he should shatter a wall. Thirdly, he should hit any ball to his utmost ability.”_ Weirdly poetic, for such a crazy looking profile picture. 

So he was on Kageyama’s team, and a middle blocker. What a funny position for a shortie like him to be playing. Atsumu was hardcore judging. His account wasn’t private, which would have made for easier snooping...if shoyoyo.10’s profile wasn’t filled entirely with volleyball memes and shitposts. The only actual “picture” was a group photo of the Karasuno Boys’ Volleyball team yearbook picture. 

So much for gaining intel. 

This was going to be a bit more challenging than Atsumu had thought. Opting to start simple— not wanting to overcomplicate things too early in the game, since he was basically working with absolutely nothing—he clicked the message button. 

>mamamiya: yo

It wasn’t much of an introduction, but he figured it’d be more effective than a pick up line. About fifteen minutes later, as Atsumu finished eating his tuna box, a notification from instapic pinged on his phone. As soon as he saw the name, he shoved the rest of his food down his throat and ran out of the cafeteria. Once safe on the bleachers in the gym, Atsumu opened the app.

>shoyoyo.10: 😯

Atsumu raised an eyebrow at the response. Maybe he should’ve given more information…? 

>mamamiya: im atsumu- im a friend of king kageyama 

>shoyoyo.10: i know- he told me not to talk to you 👻

Of course he did.

>mamamiya: what a party pooper ☹️

>shoyoyo.10: 💩 

Atsumu snorted at that. 

>mamamiya: 👑💩 

>shoyoyo.10: omg!! 

>mamamiya: 🦊

>shoyoyo.10: 🌚

They ended up texting in exclusively emojis until the moment Atsumu had to put his phone back in his bag so he could practice his serves. So much for Kageyama’s pathetic attempt at blocking; no wonder he’s a setter.

>mamamiya: gotta go, time to practice jump floats.

>shoyoyo.10: W O A !!!! TAKE A VID AND SEND PLZ

>mamamiya is now following shoyoyo.10

> shoyoyo.10 is now following mamamiya

>shoyoyo.10: btw- my names Shouyou 🍊

**[2]**

“What do you think, Kageyama?” Yamaguchi asked one day at the end of practice. In all honesty, Tobio was not paying attention to the conversation at all, and had no clue he was even included in it. Yamaguchi must’ve realized this too. 

“Oh, uh, have you noticed Hinata’s been acting kind of strange lately? Tsukki doesn’t think so, but I bet you’ve noticed, since you’re his best friend and all?” 

“He always acts weird. How am I supposed to tell if he’s acting weird when that’s literally his default?” Tsukishima sighed as he tried to touch his toes. The first years had to attend an assembly that afternoon, so they’d shown up to practice late. They sat on the sidelines, watching the upperclassmen practice their receives while they stretched. 

“You’re telling me you haven’t noticed that ever since you guys got back from your training camps, Hinata’s been on his phone way more? Hinata _never_ used to get on his phone during practice.” Yamaguchi subtly pointed to the opposite side of the court, where Hinata sat alone in a seated straddle stretch with his elbows on the ground and his phone held close to his face. From where the rest of the first years sat, it looked like he was typing out a long message to someone. 

“Nnnope,” Tsukishima groaned as he barely tapped his big toe. 

“You’ve noticed, right, Kageyama?” Yamaguchi turned to Tobio, looking worried for his own sanity. 

“Uh…” 

He had, in fact, noticed this. It was the reason why he wasn’t paying attention to the conversation in the first place. He’d been meaning to ask Tsukishima if Hinata had made any new friends at the Miyagi First Years' Training Camp, but now that he thought about it, Tsukishima probably wouldn't have known anyway. He should’ve asked himself, when he first noticed two days ago. 

“Oh, why do I even bother... you guys are no help.” Yamaguchi sighed and flopped onto his back, pulling his knee into his chest. 

“You should just let it be. I mean, who cares if someone’s commanding all of Hinata’s attention?” Tsukishima said as he followed Yamaguchi’s lead in their stretching routine. He did have a point—why should it matter that Hinata made a new friend at camp? Tobio had met plenty of cool people at the National Youth Training Camp, and while he wasn’t one to make friends as easily as Hinata, he did come out of it with a few new contacts in his phone. But the way Hinata was acting, like Yamaguchi said, was weird. The way that Hinata smiled at his phone as he typed, how he rushed to answer any missed texts after practice, and how the days in between their own text conversations grew longer and longer... This was more than just texting a new friend, and it made Tobio feel some sort of way. 

“Alright first years, let’s line up!” Daichi called from the net. “Hinata, you need to put away your phone!” 

Hinata’s head snapped up from behind his device. “You got it, boss!” He saluted before rocking back and forth on his back and somersaulting backwards to stand. He bounded over to his backpack and tapped out a message. Just as he was about to drop his phone in his bag, he brought it back up, probably to read one last message. The way Hinata’s smile grew reminded Tobio of one of those sped-up versions of a flower blooming, with more and more life and energy being pumped into it until it reached its peak. Too bad it also dug a hole in Tobio’s chest: deep, cavernous, and empty. Who could make Hinata smile like that? Who was the lucky soul on the receiving end of his sunshine? Tobio needed to find out. 

“Hinata! The phone goes in your bag! Don’t make me do my Kageyama impression!” Daichi called again, sounding the slightest bit more agitated. 

“Sorry!! I’ll be right over!!” Shouyou shouted back, nearly dropping his phone from being startled by the scolding. He shoved his phone into the front pocket of his backpack and bounded over to the net to join Tobio and the rest of the team. 

“Damn, this is the second time this week you’ve felt the wrath of the captain! What’s up, shortie? You can’t stand to stop texting your new girlfriend?” Tanaka said as he wrangled Hinata into a noogie. 

“Ack! I don’t have a girlfriend!” Hinata said, choked-off, as he struggled to escape from Tanaka’s hold. 

“You could’ve fooled me, lover boy!” Tanaka gave Hinata a big squeeze before practically letting him fall face-first to the floor. 

“I’m telling you, I don’t have a girlfriend,” Hinata wheezed, rolling onto his back and holding his stomach. Tobio walked over and extended a hand, which Hinata took, hopping to stand. 

“You can deny it all you want! We still know the truth!” Noya chimed in, giving Tanaka a high five. 

Pulling down on the fat of his cheek, revealing the white of his eye, Hinata stuck out his tongue in response. 

“Quit messing around, we need to practice. Nationals are only a couple weeks away! We’re practicing rolling dives now! ” Coach Ukai yelled, clapping his hands to get the boys’ attention. 

“Yes, sir!” the team shouted in unison and got to work. The volleyball court was absolutely not the place to get distracted by whether or not Hinata had some secret girlfriend, but Tobio’s mind wandered anyway. There definitely hadn’t been any girls at the Youth Camp Hinata snuck into, and none of the girls in their grade ever really gave him the time of day. In fact, the only girls Hinata ever talked to were Shimizu and Yachi, and he’d never made eyes at them like he did at his phone. So who was it? Who was the person on the other end of the line? 

“So Hinata, who are you texting all the time? Is it a new friend from camp?” Kageyama overheard Yamaguchi ask from behind him. 

“Oh! Actually, we didn’t meet at the training camp,” Hinata said with a laugh. 

“Whoa, really? How did you meet them? Do they play volleyball?” 

“Yeah! We met—! … Well… Uh…” There was a pause, and Tobio could feel eyes on the back of his head. That, mixed with the unsureness in Hinata’s voice, was enough of a clue for Tobio to solve the mystery. 

Someone who commanded everyone’s attention, someone who wasn’t at the training camp, someone who plays volleyball, and someone who wasn’t a girl. 

_That motherfucker._

“Heads up! Kageyama!” Suga’s voice and the impact of a volleyball smashing into his face brought Tobio’s train of thought to a screeching halt. 

When Tobio came to, he was in the nurse’s office with an icepack on his head. Hinata sat in the chair next to the cot he was lying on. 

Texting.

“Oh, good! You’re okay! Coach thought you were gonna have a concussion!” Hinata said when he finally looked up from his phone to realize that Tobio’s eyes were now open.

Tobio removed the ice pack from his head with a wince. He probably did have a concussion— Hinata was just too much of an idiot to know you could be awake and still have a concussion. His eyes were on the phone in Hinata’s hands. “I thought I told you not to text him,” he said, with enough bite to make Hinata shove his phone into his lap. 

“I didn’t text him, he texted me! You never said I couldn’t talk to him if he started the conversation,” Hinata huffed, puffing his cheeks like he was trying to be intimidating or something. Maybe intimidating to a baby, but not Tobio. “Besides, Atsumu is actually really cool, and really funny, and really nice...” There was a softness in Hinata’s voice that matched the rosy color that settled in his cheeks. 

This was bad. Really bad. 

“Did Atsumu tell you that one?” Tobio asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“No… Maybe… It doesn’t matter!” 

It was no secret to anyone at the National Training Camp that Miya Atsumu was a Grade-A fuckboy. A natural-born flirt that would probably stick his dick in anything with a pulse. Tobio knew the only reason why Atsumu was interested in Hinata was because of him. That one day before lunch—the hungry glimmer in Atsumu’s eyes when he saw the picture.

_“Good luck… you’re gonna need it.”_

“He’s playing you,” Tobio said, flat and unsmiling. 

“Pfft, he wouldn’t do that!” Hinata brushed him off with a laugh. 

“How do you know?” 

“We’ve just been sending each other memes and talking about volleyball. Did you know his team is going to be at Nationals!? We might get to play against him! Wouldn’t that be fun!?” 

“Oh yeah, loads of fun,” Tobio groaned, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Aw c’mon Bakageyama! We always make friends with the other teams, why is this different?” 

He was right. Why _was_ this different? Kageyama knew the answer, but he still hadn’t admitted it to himself, nor did he want to go admitting to Hinata right then.

“Just be careful. Don’t be a dumbass, Dumbass,” Tobio said, placing the ice pack on his head again. He needed to get his head checked: a migraine had begun to spread in his temples. “Go get the nurse.” 

  
  


**[3]**

“Yer doin’ it again.” 

Atsumu looked up from his phone at his brother who sat directly across from him. “Hm?” 

“Yer doin’ it again, not listenin’ to me and starin’ at yer phone,” Osamu said, tapping his pencil on his textbook expectantly. 

“No I’m not.” 

“What question did I just ask you?” 

“Uh…” Atsumu’s voice trailed off as he looked for context clues. They were doing their Math homework- something about sine-waves? Or was it cosine-waves? Osamu’s worksheet was nearly complete, as opposed to Atsumu’s practically empty page.

“Did you get the answer fer question five?” Atsumu asked with a guilty smile. 

Osamu pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, the twin telepathy made Atsumu’s eye twitch for his frustrated brother. “Okay, what’s up Atsumu? Yer even more spacey than usual and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this attached to yer phone. Who is she?” 

Atsumu tried his best not to cringe at the assumption. It’s not a bad one, just… inaccurate. “I don’t know what you mean,” he said as he set down his phone in defiance. This definitely wasn’t something that Osamu accused him of on a daily basis. 

“Don’t play dumb. You’ve been textin’ non-stop and when you’re not textin’, you’re checkin’ your phone literally every free moment you have. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look more disappointed than the moments when your phone vibrates and you realize a message from whoever the fuck ever you were expectin’ isn’t there. Who is she?” Leave it to Osamu to be ever observant, what a nosy bastard. Still Atsumu wasn’t about to give his twin the satisfaction of (mostly) figuring his current situation out so quickly. 

“Yer full of it. I don’t check my phone every free moment I have!” Just as Atsumu snapped back, like a divine act of a god that wished to see Atsumu defeated at the hands of his younger brother, his phone vibrated. 

“You gonna answer that?” Osamu said, blue eyes shifting between the phone and Atsumu.

As much as Atsumu wanted to prove his brother wrong, he was kind of in the middle of an important conversation and was nearing, dare he even think it, a breakthrough. Their conversation about whether Hinata’s orange hair was natural or not was teetering dangerously close to flirting territory. How could Osamu expect him to be paying attention to pointless questions about homework (or whatever the fuck he actually asked him) when Hinata was about to send him photo evidence that his natural hair color was in fact, orange!? Everyone knew what that implied!!

“Are you gonna be a dick about it?” Atsumu asked. 

Osamu shrugged. “Maybe if you tell me what’s goin’ on, I’ll consider leavin’ you to your schemes.” 

“I wouldn’t call it a ‘scheme’,” Atsumu began. He divulged all the details about the brooding setter he met at the Youth Camp named Kageyama, his adorable little crush on an even more adorable spiker named Hinata, and Atsumu’s own gay-awakening for said adorable spiker.

“Welcome to the club, I knew it was only a matter of time before you started stealin’ boy’s hearts too,” Osamu mused, nodding his head in smugness. 

“Yer the worst,” Atsumu teased, grabbing his phone to read the message. 

>shoyoyo.10: LOOK! SEE! N A T U R A L !! 

Attached was a close up of Hinata’s forehead with the focus on his hairline. There was no trace of any other color than orange in his roots. 

A complete miss. 

“Shit…” Atsumu cursed at his phone, groaning and setting it back down before resting his cheek down on the pile of textbooks in front of him. He was so close… 

“Let me guess, he’s outrunnin’ you? Or is your competition pullin’ a head? You gettin’ frustrated?” Osamu gave his brother a knowing smirk. 

“This one’s different…” Atsumu mumbled with a cheek still pressed against his books. The thing was Atsumu didn’t anticipate how much he would enjoy this chase. When playing with someone who clearly did not know or understand the rules of subtle flirting, all bets were off. Hinata texted him one word responses and strings of emojis one moment, then full, well thought out paragraphs detailing his jump training routine and inquiries about the best strategies for a float serve the next. It was truly bizarre and it fascinated Atsumu to no end. Hinata had yet to divulge any personal information about himself other than his name, his favorite food (eggs and rice) and his favorite super mario character (luigi because of the memes). Who was this manic pixie, little hottie that Kageyama was so enamored with? Truly a mystery wrapped in an enigma, a challenge that Atsumu had no idea he’d become so invested in conquering. 

“Tch, like I haven’t heard that before too,” Osamu scoffed and brought his attention back to his homework. 

Atsumu turned his head to the side, resting on his chin with narrowed eyes. “You don’t think I can get ‘em, do you?” 

“I don’t doubt your abilities in seduction Tsumu, despite you bein’ at a clear disadvantage here. I just have a hunch that this is gonna end in a way you won’t like, no matter the outcome. When was the last time you actually had to work to get someone’s attention?” Osamu said, eyes still on his homework and not his suffering brother. 

Atsumu chewed the inside of his cheek in thought. His silence spoke volumes. 

“My point exactly. Plus, you’ve got competition. It seems to me like that Kageyama kid won’t take this layin’ down.”

“Please, that goodie-goodie doesn’t stand a chance. We're not even in the same league,” Atsumu said dismissively. 

“I wouldn’t be too sure,” Osamu practically sang, mocking his self-assured brother. 

“I don’t even think he knows I’m textin’ Hinata! He’s a total scrub, I have nothin’ to worry about.” 

_Bzzzzt_

Atsumu grabbed his phone and unlocked it. 

>kags.09: I know what you did. 

>kage.09: Game on.

Atsumu’s stomach shouldn’t have dropped the way it did, settling into the deepest pit of his stomach and gurgling like some gross pot of acid that could burn his insides. Was his brother some kind of evil gay wizard, casting evil incantations to ruin his fun? There always had to be one dubious twin, it probably was Osamu. 

>mamamiya is typing… 

>mamamiya: don’t take it personal 🙃

“I’ve got everythin’ under control. Just wait ‘till nationals... ” Atsumu assured his brother, who Atsumu knew deep in his heart of hearts was absolutely not buying it. 

**Author's Note:**

> so this has been in my backlog for... a very long time. let me know what you think of it via comments and/or kudos. if you want to support this fic, consider sharing [this tweet](https://twitter.com/palerosetweets/status/1334671554089803778?s=20) !


End file.
